


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by annabagnell



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Little Skip's telling me that you should make me feel better. With your bits in my bits."</p><p>A little bit of Skipthur mpreg. Because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with the wonderful hotbisexualarmydoctor. She played an incredible Arthur in this roleplay. 
> 
> We have fun.
> 
> I personally think this fic should be called 'Brilliant' but hey, that's just me.

Arthur shifted with a soft groan on his side of the bed and rubbed his face in his pillow, curling up on his side. He still wasn't very much used to this, this pregnancy thing, and it seemed to only be getting more difficult as time went on. The baby was getting big, though, which was a good thing, but there were still two months to go before Little Skip was ready to come out.

 

Arthur made a small 'oomph' when he felt a strong kick from inside himself. He patted his belly and poked at the spot, whispering "bit early to start aerobics, isn't it?", and smiled fondly.

 

His back still aching, Arthur turned over yet again, this time his eyes meeting the t-shirt clad back of Martin, and he was hit with an idea.

 

He poked Martin's shoulder a few times, trying to rouse his Alpha from his slumber. "Hey. Hey. Martin. Skip. Skipper. Skip. Hey. You awake? Skip. Hey."

 

Truthfully, Martin had woken up when Arthur moved, his brain processing that the Omega was uncomfortable and perhaps in need of assistance. But he liked the way Arthur woke him up, like a child trying to wake their parents without making much noise. 

 

He cleared his throat and rolled onto his back, turning his head lazily and looking at his mate. "Yes, Arthur?" he inquired, reaching out and taking the hand that had poked him and squeezing it gently.

 

"Back hurts again. Can't sleep," Arthur whispered. He shifted again, trying to sit up, but he stopped, finding that only hurt worse. "Ooh, ow, there it goes. But it's a good thing you're awake! I already feel better." He smiled brightly and put both hands on his belly. "Little Skip's awake, too. That's probably why it hurts. I can't help it, he thinks my spine is a nice little hammock."

 

"Oooh, I'm sorry, Arthur. I can give you a back rub, see if that helps?" Martin offered, and scooted closer to put a hand on Arthur's round stomach. "Oh, he _is_ kicking, isn't he? Strong little man."

 

"Yep! He'll be good at football. Or kickboxing. MMA fighting. Whatever Little Skip likes," Arthur beamed, giving his belly a pat. He looked thoughtful for a moment and pursed his lips. "Mmm, actually, er..." His face went a little red, but he hardly hesitated. "Little Skip's telling me that you should make me feel better. With your bits in my bits."

 

A blush instantly rose to Martin's cheeks and he coughed. "Oh he…he is, is he?" Arthur nodded eagerly, and Martin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Well, I can't say no to Little Skip, or to you."

 

"I know," Arthur said with a confident grin. He raised up his shirt to expose his stretch marked belly and giggled when he saw the distortion of his stomach as the baby moved inside. "A little rocking always gets him to sleep, eh, Skip?" Arthur chuckled and elbowed Martin.

 

Martin edged away, grinning, and then flipped over and propped himself up on hands and knees and crawled over to kiss Arthur's belly. He laughed when Arthur giggled and his belly jumped, and he nuzzled against his mate's swollen middle. "Lovely," he breathed, and dropped to his elbows so he could rub Arthur's sides with his hands.

 

Arthur hummed pleasantly, a smile still playing his lips, and he squirmed in delight. "Bit lower, Skip," he prompted, and gave Martin's ginger curls a scratch. "Little Skip says you can kiss him later. Mum first."

 

"Mum first? Okay, if Little Skip says so." Martin did indeed move lower, kissing against Arthur's hip for a few moments before sitting up and tugging at Arthur's trousers. "Too many clothes you've got here, Arthur, why don't you help me and take off your shirt?"

 

Arthur was happy to help, hooking his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, and shucking it off, throwing it to the side. In the process, he realised, he had sat up and bumped his belly against Martin's face. "Oop! Sorry, Skip, still not used to this big tummy..." He smiled sheepishly and cupped his hands beneath his belly. Arthur laid back and lifted his hips with a grunt so Martin could pull off his trousers.

 

Martin managed to pull Arthur's trousers and pants down his thighs before he buried his head in the duvet and giggled. Arthur was so comically clumsy with their baby growing inside him; his waddle was nothing short of adorable and he was forever talking to 'Little Skip' and rubbing his belly. Being hit in the face with Arthur's baby bump was nothing new. "Arthur Shappey-Crieff," he chuckled, looking up and around Arthur's belly, "Rarely if ever are things boring around here."

 

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Never. Never ever ever boring," he emphasized. He kicked his legs a little to help get his trousers the rest of the way down, before Martin started helping him again. "Skip, can you do the things with your mouth before you put your Alpha bit in me? It always feels better that way."

 

"Yes, Arthur, I can do the…I can…yes," Martin finished lamely. He couldn't bring himself to say 'suck you off' in front of his mate. He tossed Arthur's trousers and pants aside and then crawled up the bed for his pillow, which he pushed under Arthur's backside to elevate his hips. Arthur's penis was still flaccid, only beginning to harden, so Martin gave it a few teasing strokes before licking its length.

 

Arthur gave a soft hum in his throat, his eyes fluttering shut, and his face went warm. "Oh, that's lovely, Skip," he breathed, and his toes curled in glee. He gradually began to harden, in anticipation for what was to come.

 

Martin had to pull back as blood rushed to Arthur's groin and filled his cock, the small Omega organ still too large to stay fully in Martin's mouth. The Alpha's own prick started to grow in his sleep pants, Arthur's little noises of pleasure and the anticipation contributing to the growth. Martin shifted onto one elbow so he could wrap his fingers around the base of Arthur's cock, stroking gently as he sucked at the head.

 

Arthur gripped the pillow at his head, his face red and smiling in bliss. He panted gently through his lips and rocked his hips just slightly, but anxiously. Arthur allowed small, satisfied hums of pleasure vibrate in his throat. "Oh, _fantastic_ , love... Now do the... the bit with your fingers - I _love_ the fingers."

 

Martin had to pull off Arthur's prick to crawl up the bed and grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Arthur made a disappointed noise, so as he slid back down the mattress, Martin gave a quick kiss to his belly. "Remember, bear down, Arthur," Martin reminded as he poured the slick liquid onto his fingertips. 

 

"I remember," Arthur said confidently. 

 

Martin spread Arthur's thighs and slid his fingers into the crease of Arthur's rear, pressing against the tight pucker. "Right then," he murmured, and pushed one fingertip inside.

 

Arthur gasped when he felt the intrusion, and did as he was told, giving a small push so the finger could make its way inside. " _Brilliant_ , Skip, that feels just _brilliant_." His back arched a little, his belly pushing out toward the ceiling, and he pressed a hand to it. "Keep going, I can take lots more."

 

"I know you can," Martin said with a smile, but held off on adding a second finger. He wiggled the first one around for a while, feeling Arthur's body as it accepted the digit. "Adding another now," he murmured, and added more lube to his fingers before sliding them in side by side.

 

Arthur cried out this time, for just a moment, his back arching high and fingers twisting in the sheets. One hand remained on his belly, feeling Little Skip squirm around; the doctor said it had something to do with his blood pressure, but he liked to think the baby was just happy. He rubbed circles into his stomach and grinned, rocking back onto the fingers eagerly. "Yes, just like that, Skip. Wiggle them a bit before you press my button."

 

Martin did, scissoring his fingers to open Arthur wider. His mate's body was warm and growing hotter, tensing and relaxing every so often when Martin's fingers neared his prostate. "Ssh, Arthur, I've got it. Got you." He finally brushed over Arthur's 'button' and smiled when Arthur jerked and moaned. "Ready for another finger? You need three before I can put my…bits…inside you."

 

Arthur writhed and moaned in ecstasy, a smile never leaving his face. His entire body reacted, and he knew that the baby made his body much more sensitive than it normally was. Maybe he'd just have to keep having babies if it meant feeling this good; he rather wanted a big family, anyway! "Yep, ready, Captain." He said with a nod. Just the word made his own prick jerk, and he felt the wetness from his penis slick across his tummy.

 

Martin jerked at the honorific and had to stop himself from groaning. God, he loved it when Arthur used his title in bed…

 

Refocussing, Martin removed his fingers and poured more lube on before sliding them back in. He'd done a good job, he thought, as the three digits entered with hardly any resistance. He moved them around a bit and pressed against Arthur's prostate again, smiling wider when Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "Tell me when you're ready," he murmured, rubbing his free hand against Arthur's belly as he worked his fingers inside his mate's body.

 

Arthur could only spend a minute groaning and snapping his eyes shut, gasping when Martin pressed against his button with every movement of his fingers. Arthur felt his lower body tighten and his eyes shot open. "Skip, Skip, okay, I'm - Ahh! - Stopstopstop, I'm ready!"

 

Martin chuckled, nodded, and withdrew his fingers from Arthur's body. His mate was flushed and breathing heavily, and it was a lovely sight. 

 

Martin hopped off the bed and divested himself of his t-shirt and sleep pants, his Alpha cock hard and heavy between his legs. He gave it a few strokes with his lubricated hand before climbing back onto the mattress and straddling Arthur's body. "Going to take it slowly this time, Arthur, to make sure we don't hurt Little Skip."

 

Still panting, Arthur nodded in understanding and bucked his hips eagerly. "Right-o," he breathed, hands caressing his now slightly sweaty belly. "Like the nursery rhyme. The baby got rocked too hard, and he ended up in a tree. And the wind blew him out. Don't want that to happen." He smiled again, giving Martin his nod of assent. "Take it away, Skipper."

 

"That's not…that's not, that doesn't, that's not how the rhyme goes, Arthur…" Martin shook his head and looked up at his mate fondly, forehead creased in confused adoration. 

 

"Right. Anyway, yes. Steady on, cabin crew, ready for takeoff." Martin snorted under his breath and his smile widened as Arthur grinned. He took himself in hand and guided the head of his cock into Arthur's entrance, pushing just the head in and pausing for a moment before pushing the rest of the way inside his mate's body.

 

Arthur instinctively pulled his legs up, his knees toward his chest, his thighs cradling his belly. "Ohhhh, _yes_ , Skip." Arthur's face flushed, keening at the feeling alone of being so full. "You can move now; I'm used to it. I - mmm. But remember to go slow. Little Skip is... well, little. And fragile." Arthur smiled sweetly.

 

"I'll remember, Arthur." Martin started slowly to move, pushing in and pulling back out, starting a slow deep rhythm. Arthur sighed beneath him, and Martin lowered his body until his stomach brushed against Arthur's. "You're lovely, like this," he murmured, rocking his mate with each slow push.

 

Arthur gave a small giggle and closed his eyes, trying to lose himself in the feeling; that's how Martin explained it, the first time he did this. Arthur couldn't help that he got distracted and kept asking questions. Martin was always patient though. "Pregnant people are very lovely," he said softly in response, "I'm lucky to be one of them." Arthur reached a hand up to stroke Martin's short fringe back, and he smiled endearingly. "You're very handsome yourself, Captain Alpha Martin."

 

"None as lovely as you," Martin replied with a smile. He ducked down and brushed his lips against Arthur's neck and collarbone. "And thank you. Shame I can't just wear the epaulettes when we're, um." He swallowed. "Or the hat. Would you like it, if I had the cap on?"

 

Arthur grinned before moaning softly, bearing his neck, as was Omega instinct. "Haha. That... - ahhhah - that would make you happy, I'd think. You like the hat." Arthur's eyes fluttered closed, and his smile finally faltered, his face showing his succumbing to pleasure, and he panted roughly. "Skip... feels... _brilliant_."

 

"Yes, yes it - it does," Martin breathed, pushing himself back up and holding Arthur's hips in his hands, pulling him closer. "God, you're beautiful. Tell me what would make you feel good, Arthur."

 

Arthur gripped at the sheets and continued to breathe, a gentle moan with each exhale. "A little... more quickly." He suggested. Arthur's hands slipped up to caress his belly, feeling the soft, firm skin, and occasionally ripples of movement, trying to focus on all the sensations happening at once. His head lolled to the side and he groaned in his throat. "It's... It's gonna happen soon, S-Skip..."

 

Martin nodded and sped up, just enough to have Arthur gasping and choking out little noises of pleasure underneath him. "Amazing, you are. Perfect. Little Skip happy?" he asked, watching as Arthur rubbed his tummy.

 

Arthur shut his eyes tight, his fingers hyperextending, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. "Little... Skip is... _brilliant_ ," Arthur announced, his hands reaching out to grasp Martin's; he didn't know why, but whenever he finished, he had to be holding his mate's hands. "I'm... _I'm_ brilliant, it's brilliant, I'm... Skip... I'm..." Arthur's panting quickly turned into near hyperventilation, and he searched blindly for Martin's hands. "I'm... I'm gonna... _Skip_ , it's... ah, ah, ah, it's happening, it's -- OHHH!" Arthur cried out, his body tensing and back arching; he thrusted back into Martin eagerly and he came, ribbons of ejaculate falling on his own tummy and Martin's. "Brilliantbrilliantbrilliant, it's your turn, OH, that's brilliant, you go, you go, you go--"

 

Martin bit his lip and nodded furiously, able to push into Arthur's body twice or three times more before his orgasm hit him, his groin pulsing and body seizing, fingers tightening around Arthur's own as he cried out and came. Arthur's name fell from Martin's lips and he sighed the syllables over and over as pleasure swept over him and made his muscles tremble.

 

Arthur attempted to catch his breath, and he looked down to Martin, his head hung low and mouth chanting his name, and he grinned tiredly. "Brilliant," he breathed again, but not about his own orgasm; Martin looked spectacularly handsome when he came, and it made Arthur feel very very lucky to get to see such a respectable man so vulnerable. And sweaty.

 

He carded a hand through Martin's damp hair and giggled gently. "That was... spectacular, Skip. Brilliant, brilliant, _brilliant_. You were brilliant. Oh, I _feel_ brilliant." He closed his eyes and grinned wider, then laughed at himself when he realised how many times he's said 'brilliant' in less than five seconds. "I feel so much better. Thanks, Skip."

 

"Welcome, Arthur," Martin sighed, and a wide smile played across his lips. "Backache all gone? Good." After a few more seconds, he pulled out of his mate's body, his prick spent and limp and oversensitive between his legs. "Good start to the morning, too."

 

"Good thing you're not flying today," Arthur remarked, "you'd be all wobbly," he joked and giggled. His own prick was already soft, and he reached over for a tissue, wiping off his belly and pelvic region, before gently cleaning Martin, too. "Yep! Backache's gone. Think we moved Little Skip around a lot. He's not lying on my spine anymore."

 

"I won't be flying for awhile yet. I took paternity leave to take care of you and Little Skip." Martin smiled. "Douglas was happy. He gets to be pilot for a few months." He reached over to rub his hand on Arthur's round belly. 

 

"Well, Douglas would be happy, wouldn't he?" Arthur said, then frowned. "I'll have to ask Mum who the new steward is. Well. Grandmum now, huh, Little Skip?" Arthur gave his belly a gentle pat and beamed. He then frowned again and whispered. "Sorry. Ignore me, forgot you were sleeping. Sorrysorrysorry." Then he grinned sheepishly at Martin. "You didn't have to take a leave. You like flying. Little Skip and I want to see you happy. We're doing fine. We do like seeing you though. Little Skip really likes your voice. I like your voice. I like your everything!"

 

Martin laughed. "I like your everything, too, Arthur. Love it, in fact." He pulled Arthur close, holding his mate and feeling his heart beat. "And besides, I like being at home. I get to spend more time with the man I love." He grinned.

 

Arthur grinned proudly. "And I love you, Skip." He pressed a sweet kiss to Martin's cheek and giggled, patting his belly. "I think Little Skip is making me tired, too," Arthur said, yawning. He laid down and took Martin's hand in his, before putting it on his belly, rubbing the long digits in circles. "Tell me how that nursery rhyme goes. The one with the baby falling out of the tree. Don't know why you're supposed to say it to babies. I suppose it's to raise hard rocking and tree awareness."

 

Martin buried his face in his arm to stifle his laughter and barely managed to turn it into a cough. "Right. Yes. The nursery rhyme. Erm, that's…I don't think you've got the meaning quite right, Arthur, but it's a good try." He giggled again. "Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall, and down…will come baby, erm…cradle and all. You know," he said thoughtfully, "I'm not entirely certain why that's a nursery rhyme, either. Seems a bit morbid for an infant. I suppose I'll have to do a bit of research. Find more child-appropriate nursery rhymes."

 

By the time Martin had been through it and looked back over, Arthur was already snoring peacefully, his belly rising with each breath, and his hand still tightly locked with his mate's.

 

"Nursery rhymes. Not just for children, apparently." Martin smiled.


End file.
